


Something about Christmas time

by bibbit_didit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically all about basketball idiots being dorks around christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title refers to the song by Bryan Adams. I have no idea what I did but it was 2 am when I wrote this, so hm.

Grummelnd bemerkte Kagami Kurokos plattgedrückte Nase an dem großen Fenster seines Appartements. 

“Oi, Idiot, die Fenster hab ich letztens erst geputzt!”, rief er dem Kleineren zu, der nicht aufhörte, nach draußen in die Nacht zu starren. 

“Kuroko! Hast du mich gehört?”

Er beobachtete den Blauäugigen, wie er auf dem Sofa kniete, die Hände neben dem Kopf an der Scheibe platziert, das leuchtende Blau seiner Augen spiegelte sich im Glas. 

“Es schneit, Kagami-kun! Können wir nach draußen gehen?”

Wie ein Fünfjähriger am Weihnachtsmorgen wandte sich Kuroko jetzt zum Rothaarigen um und sah ihn bittend an. Gehobene Mundwinkel und glitzernde Augen verhinderten, dass das Ass Nein sagen konnte und so fand er sich zehn Minuten später in unverschämter Kälte draußen vor der Tür und beobachtete seinen Schatten dabei, wie er Schneebälle formte und warf, um Nigou ihnen nachjagen zu lassen. 

Eine einzelne Straßenlaterne beleuchtete die tanzenden Schneeflocken, die in der kalten Dezemberluft trieben und auf seine Schultern fielen. Seine Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet und ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und Kagami fragte sich, ob er schon immer Gefühle für den Kleineren gehabt hatte oder ob es nur durch die plötzliche Weihnachtsstimmung passiert war. 

“Kuroko, deine Hände werden noch abfrieren, wenn du so weitermachst”, rief er seinem Schatten zu und ging zu ihm herüber. Er legte eine große warme Hand auf seinen Kopf und wuschelte ihm sanft durchs Haar. 

“Wenn sie zu kalt werden, kann Kagami-kun sie sicher wärmen”, antwortete Kuroko und formte einen weiteren Schneeball, bemerkte nicht die Röte, die dem Ass ins Gesicht schoss. 

Plötzlich traf etwas Kaltes Kagami mitten im Gesicht. Nach einer Sekunde der Verwirrung, hörte er Kuroko lachen und bemerkte, dass er ihm einen seiner Schneebälle an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

“Das hast du jetzt nicht getan!”, knurrte der Größere und schoss auf seinen Schatten zu, der davonrannte, als würde der Teufel ihn jagen. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch immer eine schlechtere Kondition als sein Licht und es gelang Kagami ihn einzuholen und zu Boden zu werfen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte er, einfach zwei Hände voll Schnee ins Gesicht seines Schattens zu reiben, aber er brachte es nicht über sich.

Kurokos rosige Wangen nahmen ihm die Luft und wieder leuchteten seine Augen so intensiv und sein beschleunigter Atem strich ihm übers Gesicht und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

“Du bist schwer, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko lächelte ihn unschuldig an und versuchte unter ihm freizukommen, erfolglos.

“Wie gedenkst du, deine Handlungen zu rechtfertigen? Oder sollte ich fragen: Weißt du schon, was dich als Strafe erwarten wird?” 

“Kagami-kun könnte mich nie ‘bestrafen'.”

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, näherte sich der Rothaarige dem Jungen unter sich, bis sich ihre Nasen berührten, Kurokos war kälter und die Berührung ließ Kagamis Gesicht kribbeln. 

“Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.” - “Würde er es wollen, hätte er mich längst aufgehalten”, fuhr Kuroko fort und dann landete eine weitere Portion Schnee in Kagamis Nacken und schmolz zu kaltem Eiswasser, dass ihm den Rücken hinunterlief. 

“Oi, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!”, brummte er und griff nach einer Hand voll Schnee, die er dem Kleineren ins Gesicht rieb, bis dieser lachend nach Luft japste und Lachtränen in seinen Augenwinkeln glänzten.

“Ka-haha-kagami-kun”, brachte der Schatten hervor, als die Hände des Rothaarigen über seine Hüften wanderten und ihn trotz der Winterjacke kitzelten. 

“B-bitte, hör auf”, lachte er und dem Rothaarigen fiel auf, wie sehr er Kurokos ehrliches Lachen schätzte und wie dringend er es brauchte. 

“Gibst du auf?” - “Nur wenn sich Kagami-kun darum kümmert, dass ich nicht erfriere, nachdem er mich völlig mit Schnee durchnässt hat!”

Kagami stoppte und lächelte, erhob sich und zog seinen Partner mit hoch. “Schön. Ich werde uns Kakao machen, du kannst bei mir warm duschen.”

Als wäre es das normalste der Welt griff Kuroko nach Kagamis nun nicht mehr ganz so warmen Händen und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen seines Lichts, Nigou hüpfte vor den beiden her und die Dunkelheit verbarg Kagamis errötete Wangen, aber er sagte nichts. 

“Ich werde Nigou erst abtrocknen”, lehnte Kuroko das Angebot ab, zuerst zu duschen und der Rothaarige zuckte die Schultern, nicht speziell interessiert, freute er sich doch, aus den klammen Sachen in bequeme, trockene Kleidung wechseln zu können. Als er aus der Dusche kam, das Haar noch am Trocknen, saß Kuroko auf dem Fußboden, die Hände im Fell des kleinen Hundes vergraben, die Augen geschlossen. 

“Hey, nicht auf dem Fußboden einschlafen!”, murmelte der Rothaarige und weckte Kuroko mit einem erneuten Wuscheln durch sein Haar, “Du wirst dich noch erkälten.” 

Der Kleinere ließ sich hochziehen und Kagami lieh ihm ein paar Klamotten, die ihm vielleicht nicht drei Kilometer zu groß sein würden, dann zog er sich in die Küche zurück und erhitzte Milch. Nigou lag an der Tür und schlief und der Rothaarige war ganz froh darüber, so tauchte er zumindest nicht mittendrin irgendwo auf und- Kagami erschrak, als Kuroko plötzlich auftauchte und seinen Namen sagte. 

“Danke für die Gastfreundschaft”, fügte der Kleinere hinzu, während sich das Ass versuchte, vom Schock zu erholen.

Kuroko hatte das Handtuch noch auf den Schultern liegen und Wasser tropfte aus seinem Haar. Kagamis Sweatshirt wäre lang genug gewesen, dass er es als Kleid hätte tragen können und Kuroko musste den Bund der Jogginghose festhalten, damit sie nicht rutschte. Es war eine Herausforderung nicht laut loszulachen, wirkte er doch wie ein Kind in den Kleidern eines Erwachsenen. 

Lächelnd griff Kagami in eine der Küchenschubladen und zog ein Gummiband hervor. Kuroko verstand und hob das Sweatshirt an und sein Licht knotete den Gummi um den zu weiten Bund. Seine Hände streiften dabei die helle Haut von Kurokos Hüfte leicht und der Kleinere erschauerte. 

“Ah, der Kakao”, überbrückte Kagami die plötzliche, unangenehme Spannung und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, goss die heiße Schokolade vorsichtig ein und reichte Kuroko eine der Tassen. Der Kleinere lächelte und folgte seinem Partner ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließen und Kagami den Fernseher einschaltete, nur für Hintergrundgeräusche, keiner der beiden sah hin. 

“Ist dir wieder wärmer?”, fragte der Rothaarige leise und beobachtete, wie sein Schatten in seine Tasse blies und dann nickte. 

“Das war ein schöner Tag”, stellte Kuroko fest und seine Wangen röteten sich noch ein wenig mehr, “Vielleicht ist mir doch ein bisschen kalt.”

Er lächelte und rutschte zu Kagami herüber, vergrub sich in seiner Armbeuge, während der Herzschlag seines Partners sich beschleunigte. Er konnte nicht beschwören, woran es lag, aber Kuroko war nicht er selbst, den ganzen Tag schon nicht. Es war fast, als würde er Kagami in eine Richtung schieben, ihn mit der Nase auf etwas stoßen, ohne es direkt zu sagen und der Rothaarige kam trotzdem nicht darauf. 

“Ich frage mich, ob Kagami-kun Weihnachten mit mir verbringen würde. Und vielleicht Neujahr. Ich frage mich, ob Kagami-kun mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen würde.”

Der Jugendliche in seinem Arm schloss die Augen. Es wirkte, als habe er gar nichts gesagt.

“Wa-was?”, stammelte das Ass und sah auf ihn hinab. Blaue Augen öffnete sich wieder und sahen ihn an, bevor sie fragend blinzelten. Eine Hand hob sich und schlug dem Größeren gegen die Stirn. 

“Aua! Wofür war das denn?”, Seirins Nummer 10 rieb sich die Stirn.

“Kagami-kun scheint mir nicht zuzuhören oder er ist einfach unglaublich schwer von Begriff. Denk doch bitte nochmal nach, aber tu dir nicht weh dabei.” - “Oi, Idiot.”

Trotz der Beleidigung, dachte der Rothaarige nach. Er hatte den Tag begonnen mit einem Frühstück gemeinsam mit Kuroko, danach hatten sie gemeinsam Weihnachtsgeschenke eingekauft und hatten Mittags bei Maji-Burger gegessen, Kuroko hatte ihn eingeladen. Sie waren wieder bei Kagami angekommen und hatten seine Wohnung dekoriert, Kuroko hatte darauf bestanden, da es sonst so kalt und einsam wirken würde. Sie hatten Scherze gemacht, er würde einfach einziehen, denn er verhielt sich schließlich schon wie Kagamis Ehefrau. Danach hatten sie sich unterhalten und dabei Musik gehört und Kuroko hatte von seinem letzten Weihnachtsfest erzählt, bei dem seine Mutter gefragt hatte, wann er denn endlich ein Mädchen nach Hause bringen würde. Beendet hatten sie den gemeinsamen Tag mit dem Ausflug nach draußen und jetzt saßen sie gemeinsam unter einer Decke auf Kagamis Sofa und tranken Kakao.

“Ich verstehe immer noch nicht”, beendete der Rothaarige seinen Gedankengang. 

“Ich habe mich in einen Idioten verliebt”, stellte Kuroko fest und bevor sich besagter Idiot über die Beleidigung aufregen konnte, drang der Rest des Satzes zu ihm durch und er spürte fremde Lippen auf seinen. 

Das warme Gefühl, dass ihn schon den ganzen Tag lang begleitete, intensivierte sich, als er Kurokos Lippen mit der Note Schokolade vom Kakao spürte und ganz plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. 

“Also- Dann war- Du hast eben versucht mich zu fragen, ob ich dein Freund sein will?”, fragte er, nachdem sich die Lippen seines Schattens von seinen trennten. 

Der Blauäugige sparte sich die Beleidigung und nickte stattdessen.   
“Also solche Sachen musst du doch direkt fragen! Woher soll ich denn wissen-” - “Kagami-kun”, erinnerte Kuroko an die noch immer unbeantwortete Frage.

“Ich- Oh, ja, natürlich. Ich meine, ja, ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen und-”, der Rest seines peinlichen Gestammels wurde von einem weiteren Kuss unterbrochen.   
“Ich sagte doch, tu dir nicht weh”, murmelte der Kleinere in den Kuss hinein und wäre sein Licht nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Gefühle zu sortieren, er hätte protestiert.


End file.
